Hospital Hearts
by The Digital Typhoon
Summary: Tai's playing in the Championship game in his senior year of high school, when the worst possible thing happens, he breaks his leg. Taiora Oneshot.


Hospital Hearts

CRACK!

The sickening sound echoed through the stands as the dreams of a championship for the boy's soccer team were shattered just like the leg of their captain, and in the stands Sora Takenouchi watched in horror as her friend fell to the ground his leg sticking out in a grotesque angle. At that moment everyone knew that Taichi Kamiya had fallen.

Sora bolted from her seat and ran to Tai reaching him before any of his teammates and well before Joe. Sora knelt by him as he reached up towards her. She took his hands and held them as Joe showed up.

"Someone call 911! You guys make sure he doesn't move his leg, I'm going to put it in a splint while the ambulance gets here!" Joe shouted as he tore open his bag and went to work putting Tai's leg in a splint.

As all this was happening the referee blew his whistle and ran up to the opposing team's captain then continued to eject him from the game for not only intentionally fouling but also breaking Tai's leg.

After a long and loud argument between the player and ref the paramedics showed up with a stretcher.

"You've done well kid, let us take it from here." One of them said to Joe.

"Right. Come on Sora." Joe said gently pulling her away from Tai.

The doctors carefully placed Tai on the stretcher and began to carry him to the ambulance through a row of both Tai's teammates and the opposite team.

"Wait just a second. Davis…" Tai said turning to his protégé "you've got to take my place as captain, lead the team to the championship." As Tai said that he reached up and tugged on his old goggles centering them on Davis' forehead "you can do it."

"Right."

The doctors loaded Tai into the back of the Ambulance and drove off. Sora no longer cared how the game ended and ran to her car and followed the . back to the hospital where she spent innumerable torturous hours waiting for some news of Tai, until finally a nurse came out into the waiting room, and said "Miss Takenouchi, he has a complete fracture of the tibia and a minor fracture of the fibula"

"What does that mean?" Sora asked.

"He broke both of the bones in his shin; one of them is in two pieces while the other is just cracked a little. The doctors set the bone with pins and they put a cast on it. He's in room 24-b, and you can go to him now, but he'll still be asleep from the anesthetic."

"His parents are out of town so I'd better call them and tell them what happened then I'll go wait for him to wake up." Sora said

"The hospital will take care of informing his parents, you don't have to do that."

"Alright, thank you." Sora said still in shock from the whole thing. She walked to Tai's room and sat down in a chair next to Tai's bed. She reached over and grabbed his hand then just sat there listening to the regular beeps coming from the various machines Tai was hooked up to. Soon the same nurse came into the room with a mug and handed it to Sora.

"We called his family and they were quite worried at first, but when I told them you were here they calmed down, although I do remember them saying that they were going to have his sister come here."

"ok" Sora said taking a sip from the cup to discover it full of hot coco. (DT: What else would I put in it?)

The nurse walked to the door and said "He's very lucky to have you in his life" before walking out and shutting it behind her.

Sora smiled as she sipped her drink if only that nurse knew how much Tai had done for Sora over the years, she was the one who was lucky to have him. Sora was content to just sit and watch him but soon enough he woke up.

"Hey Sor." He said still a little groggy

"Hey Tai." Sora said gently

"How long have you been here?" Tai asked

"A few hours."

"Who won the game?" Tai asked

"I don't know, I didn't stay and watch, I came here right away."

"Sora, the game was at noon, and its seven now, if you came here right away that would mean you've been here for…"

"Seven hours."

"That's more than a few."

"Alright so I've been here a long time." Sora said still keeping her voice quiet and gentle

"Sora Takenouchi, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were worried about me."

"You dork, of course I was"

"I don't want to kick you out but you should really go get something to eat."

"A nurse came in a while ago with some food from the cafeteria, not the greatest but it was enough."

"Has anyone else come by?"

"Kari was here a while ago, but said she had to go find something important. She said she'd be back soon, in fact she should be back any minute now."

Just then there was a knock at the door and Sora walked over and opened it revealing Kari on the other side.

"Great timing Kar, we were just talking about you." Tai said

"Good things I hope." She replied

"It was about how you visited but then abandoned me!" Tai bellowed in joking dismay

"Well I had to go get something important for you." Kari said walking into the room and handing a piece of paper to Tai.

Tai looked it over and cheered "Awesome they won!"

"_We_ won." Davis corrected walking into the room with his hands behind his back obviously hiding something, the rest of Tai's soccer team followed behind Davis.

"What do you have behind your back?" Tai asked

"In due time." Kei, the goalie, said

"After we won we went to celebrate at Ichiro's Ramen and we talked about it." Hiro said

"And we decided…" Jin continued

"That you're this season's MVP." Davis finished revealing the plaque with Tai's name proudly engraved on the front.

"Wow, thanks guys, but are you sure? Davis was the team leader for that last game and was an awesome forward, Kei was great on goal, and... well, all of you deserve it." Tai said

"Oh my god, Tai's being humble, he must be hurt worse than we thought." Sora joked

Jin laughed and said "It's because of you that we were able to play at that level."

"What about the championship, I wasn't there." Tai said

"True." Hiro said "But then we were playing for you, to make sure you didn't break your leg and lose your last high school game for nothing."

"Just take the award Tai, they've made their choice and they're not changing it."

"Yeah Tai, listen to your girlfriend." Kei said

They both blushed furiously and shouted

"She's not my Girlfriend!"

"I'm not his Girlfriend!"

Everyone laughed as the nurse that had helped Sora earlier that day walked in.

"Alright visiting hours are just about over, only family can stay."

Everyone said their goodbyes and walked out but when Sora tried to leave the nurse stopped her and said "As far as I'm concerned you're close enough."

"I should go too, I've got to take care of Miko, but I'll visit again tomorrow." Kari said as she left.

Sora sat down in the seat she had taken before and took Tai's hand again.

"Sora?" Tai said "but the nurse said."

"She said I could stay too." Sora said

"Thanks for everything Sora." Tai said

"It's nothing, any friend would do the same" Sora said

"No I mean for everything, over the years you've done so much for me, and… thanks." Tai said

Sora blushed and said "Well you did the same for me, I just wanted to be there for you too."

"It's more than that though, it's not just the way you do them it's how, you actually care about what you're doing, and about me."

Sora's blush deepened and she said "Well you care about me too right?"

"No, I totally love you."

Sora was stunned and just said "Tai, what do you mean?"

"I love you, I really do." Tai said

"Tai... I… You…" Sora stammered.

Sora then scooted her chair closer to the head of the bed then leaned across touching her forehead to Tai's and closed her eyes "I love you too." Then closed the remaining gap and gently kissed him.

DT: Holy shit! I finished something! I'm sorry it's been so long since I posted something, but motivation has been hard to come by and even when I have an idea it's hard for me to sit down and do it. Well I've got another idea for a short one shot and I'm working on a big project so those will be out eventually.

As always I don't own Digimon.


End file.
